Troskliwe Misie (serial TV)
Troskliwe Misie '(ang. The Care Bears Family) - jest to amerykańsko-kanadyjski serial animowany opowiadający o przygodach sporej ilości misiów, wyprodukowany w latach 1986-1988 przez kanadyjską wytwórnię Nelvana. Światowa premiera kreskówki odbyła się 13 września 1986 roku w amerykańskiej telewizji ABC. Polska premiera odbyła się w Wigilię 24 grudnia 1992 roku na TVP1 w ramach wieczorynki. Fabuła Troskliwe Misie mieszkają w chmurkowej krainie zwanej jako Kraina Troskliwości dawnym polskim dubbingu - Kraina Dbaj-O-Mnie (ang. Care-a-lot), gdzie przeżywają mnóstwo przygód. Tam uczą się nawzajem jak się troszczyć. Czasami w magiczny sposób przeprowadzają do Krainy Troskliwości dziecko, które ma wyjątkowe zmartwienie związane z troszczeniem się. W ten sposób Troskliwe Misie potrafią lepiej nauczyć dzieci niezbędnych cech, które posiada troskliwa osoba. Czasami również, Troskliwe Misie muszą pospieszyć na Ziemię, aby pomóc złagodzić kryzys w dbaniu i troszczeniu się między ludźmi. Gdziekolwiek Troskliwe Misie będą i cokolwiek będą robić, w swój mięciutki i zabawny sposób, zawsze dzielą swój specjalny dar troszczenia się, z każdym kogo napotkają na drodze. Kto wie, może nas kiedyś odwiedzą. Bohaterowie Troskliwe Misie * 'Śpioszek (ang. Bedtime Bear) - miś koloru niebieskiego. Jego znaczkiem jest niebieski księżyc z żółtą gwiazdą. * Urodzinowy Miś (ang. Birthday Bear) - miś koloru żółtego. Jego znaczkiem jest babeczka ze świeczką. * Wesołe Serce (ang. Cheer Bear) - misia koloru różowego. Jej znaczkiem jest tęcza. * Przyjazny Miś (ang. Friend Bear) - misia koloru pomarańczowego. Jej znaczkiem są dwa pomarańczowe, uśmiechnięte kwiaty. * Słoneczne Serce (ang. Funshine Bear) - miś koloru żółtego. Uwielbia zabawy. Jego znaczkiem jest uśmiechnięte słońce. * Szczęśliwe Serce (ang. Good Luck Bear) - miś koloru zielonego. Jego znaczkiem jest czterolistna koniczyna. * Gderek (ang. Grumpy Bear) - miś koloru niebieskiego. Ciągle jest z czegoś niezadowolony. Jest też świetnym wynalazcą. Jego znaczkiem jest deszczowa chmura z której pada deszcz i serca. * Misia Miłosne Serce (ang. Love-a-Lot Bear) - misia koloru różowego. Jej znaczkiem są dwa serca: różowe i czerwone. * Czułe Serce (ang. Tenderheart Bear) - miś koloru brązowego. Jego znaczkiem jest czerwone serce z różową obwódką. Jest liderem innych misiów. * Miś Życzliwe Serce (ang. Wish Bear) - misia koloru turkusowego. Jej znaczkiem jest spadająca gwiazda z pomarańczową wstęgą. * Misia Pysia (ang. Baby Hugs Bear) - misia koloru różowego. Jej znaczkiem jest gwiazda w pudełku w kształcie różowego serca. Jest bliźniaczą siostrą Hultaja. * Miś Hultaj (ang. Baby Tugs Bear) - miś koloru błękitnego. Jego znaczkiem jest gwiazda z błękitną chustką. Jest bliźniaczym bratem Pysi. * Wódz (ang. Champ Bear) - miś koloru pomarańczowego. Doskonały sportowiec. Jego znaczkiem jest złoty puchar z sercem. * Rozmarzona Misia (ang. Daydream Bear) - misia koloru fioletowego. Jej znaczkiem jest różowe serce ze złotym pierścieniem wokoło. * Babcia Misia (ang. Grams Bear) - misia koloru szarego. Jej znaczkiem jest czerwona róża z żółtą wstążką. * Zgodna misia (ang. Harmony Bear) - misia koloru fioletowego. Jej znaczkiem jest duże czerwone serce i dwa różowe mniejsze. * Dobra Panda (ang. Perfect Panda) - panda koloru szarego. Jego znaczkiem jest gwiazda z niebieską wstążką. Występuje w odcinku "Odnalezione Troskliwe Misie". Mówi wierszem. * Miła Panda (ang. Polite Panda) - panda koloru szarego. Jej znaczkiem jest różowa róża z kremową wstążką. Występuje w odcinku "Odnalezione Troskliwe Misie". Mówi wierszem. * Miś Sekretne Serce (ang. Secret Bear) - miś koloru pomarańczowego. Jego znaczkiem jest czerwona kłódka w kształcie serca. * Miśka (ang. Share Bear) - misia koloru fioletowego. Jej znaczkiem jest koktajl z sercami. * Misia Szlachetne Serce (ang. True Heart Bear) - misia koloru kremowego. Jej znaczkiem kolorowa gwiazda z różowym sercem. Troskliwi Kuzyni * Dzielny Lew (ang. Brave Heart Lion) - lew koloru pomarańczowego. Jest najodważniejszy ze wszystkich Troskliwych Misiów. Jego znaczkiem jest serce z koroną. Jest liderem kuzynów. * Sprytny Szop (ang. Bright Heart Raccoon) - szop koloru fioletowego. Jest utalentowanym wynalazcą. Jego znaczkiem jest żarówka w kształcie serca. * Pingwinka (ang. Cozy Heart Penguin) - pingwin koloru fioletowego. Jej znaczkiem jest serce z czapką. * Łagodna Owieczka (ang. Gentle Heart Lamb) - owieczka koloru turkusowego. Jej znaczkiem jest różowa falbanka w kształcie serca. * Słoniczka Wielkie Serce (ang. Lotsa Heart Elephant) - słoniczka koloru różowego. Jej znaczkiem jest różowy ciężarek z sercem. * Pies Lojalne Serce (ang. Loyal Heart Dog) - pies koloru niebieskiego. Jego znaczkiem jest medal w kształcie serca. * Konik Wrażliwe Serce (ang. Noble Heart Horse) - konik koloru fioletowego. Jego znaczkiem jest kolorowe serce. * Małpka Figlarne Serce (nag. Playful Heart Monkey) - małpka koloru pomarańczowego. Uwielbia zabawy. Jej znaczkiem jest serce z trąbką i cukierkami. * Dumna Kotka (ang. Proud Heart Cat) - kotka koloru pomarańczowego. Jej znaczkiem jest różowa gwiazda z sercem. * Króliczka Szybkie Serce (ang. Swift Heart Rabbit) - króliczka koloru błękitnego. Doskonale biega. Jej znaczkiem jest serce ze skrzydłami. * Dusia (ang. Treat Heart Pig) - świnka koloru żółtego. Uwielbia słodycze. Jej znaczkiem jest lód z sercem. Wrogowie * Brzydal '- wierny, choć fajtłapowaty sługa Czarodzieja. Słucha rozkazów swojego mistrza, choć zdarza się, że Troskliwe Misie ratują go z opresji lub idzie z nimi na kompromis. Zdarza się, że Czarodziej wymierza mu kary za nieposłuszeństwo. * 'Czarodziej Kamienne Serce '- główny antagonista Troskliwych Misiów. Nie lubi wszystkiego, co jest czułe i radosne. Jego marzeniem jest pozbawić świata miłości, ale przez Troskliwe Misie nigdy mu się to nie udaje. * 'Złośnica '- siostrzenica Czarodzieja. Też nie lubi Troskliwych Misiów. Do pomocy używa swojego magicznego zwierciadełka. * 'Doktor Strach '- czarny charakter, który straszy dzieci w wesołym miasteczku. Z wyglądu przypomina hrabiego Drakulę. * 'Kucharz '''- jego oryginalne imię to Kwaśny Sam (ang. Sour Sam). Piekł Ponure Szarlotki, do czasu, aż wpadł w pułapkę Babci Misii w postaci... Wesołej Szarlotki. Inne postacie Odcinki Dubbing Kreskówka ta posiada trzy wersje dubbingu: * Master Film Ltd (pierwsza i druga wersja dubbingu) * GMC Studio (nowy dubbing do większości odcinków zdubbingowanych przez Master Film) * En-Be-Ef (nieistniejące studio) Napisy końcowe Sezon 1 '''Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith Supervising Producer: Lenora Hume Associate Producers: Jack Chojnacki, Harvey Levin, Carole MacGillvray, Paul Pressler Story Editor: Peter Sauder Directed by: David Marshall Cast: '''Jim Henshaw as TENDERHEART BEAR, Bob Dermer as GRUMPY BEAR, Dan Hennessey as BRAVE HEART LION, Chris Wiggins as NO HEART, John Stocker as MR. BEASTLY '''Character Voices: Eva Almos, Patrice Black, Melleny Brown, Jayne Eastwood, Anni Evans, Paulina Gillis, Luba Goy, Janet Laine-Green, Nonnie Griffin, Terri Hawkes, Ellen Ray Hennessey, Marla Lukofsky, Eric Peterson, Pauline Rennie, Billie Mae Richards, Carolyn Scott Additional Voices: '''Laurie Waller Benson, Alyson Court, Victor Erdos, Michael Fantini, Cree Summer Francks, Sonny Besen Thrasher, Don Francks, Ray Jafelice, Keram Malicki-Sanchez, Don McManus, Barbara Redpath, Eric Richards, Greg Swanson, Tina Taggart, Jason Whitebread, Lee-Max Walton, Noam Zylberman '''Character Development Directed by: Ralph Shaffer, Linda Edwards, Tom Schneider Character Development by: Penne Bender, Robyn Hill, Tom Jacobs, Ingrid Koepcke, Elena Kucharik, Esther Narosny, David Polter, Ernie Ruder, Judi Schuman Assistant Director: Laura Shepherd Voice Director: Rob Kirkpatrick Casting: '''Arlene Berman '''Assistant Supervising Producer: Heather Walker Unit Managers: Richard Pimm, Alexis Wallrich Production Supervisor: Dale Cox Storyboard Director: '''Raymond Jafelice '''Layout Director: Arna Selznick Posing Director: John Laurence Collins Animation Director: Roy Meurin Art Director: Gabe Csakany Unit Art Director: Julie Eberley Storyboard Artists: Sam Agro, Alan Bunce, Jim Craig, Sam Dixon, Raymond Jafelice, Tom Nesbitt Designers: Charlie Bonifacio, Cynthia Ward, Ross Campbell, Dave Quesnelle, Patty Beausoleil Graphics: Kim Cleary Background Styling: Clive Powsey Colour Designs: Mary Eklund, Tom King, Lesley Headrick, Susanne Clark, Lisa Ratke, Alan Knappett, Weronika Kapelanska Layout Director: Gordon Stanfield Layouts: Roger Jakubiec, Blair Peters, Andre Tougas, Richard Forg, Greg Gibbons, Paul Rivoche, Bill Schwarz, George Metzger, James Waddell, Paul Bouchard, George Juhasz, Barrie Helmer, Dan Collins, Bernsdine Fox, Rob L’Heureux Posing Director: Gordon Stanfield, Helmer, Hilary Phillips, Greg Sullivan Special Effects: Core Animated Effects Ltd. Production Manager: Karyn Booth-Chadwick Design Co-ordinator: '''Cathy Parkes '''Storyboard Co-ordinator: Jan Steel Moffatt Layout Co-ordinator: Lisa Ratke, Alexis Wallrich Posing Co-ordinator: Willy Ashworth Casting Co-ordinator: Deborah Patz Xerography: Paul Hogarth Production Assistants: 'Steve Chadwick, Brenda Kelly, Nancy Shenton, James Waese, Lisa Ratke, Bill Zeats, Krishna Kadambari, Diane Roblin, Don Cretien '“Care Bears Countdown” Written & Performed by: John Sebastian With the Voices of: Rory Block, Jasmine Veilette & Claudia Medusa Music by: Trish Cullen Music Producer: David Greene Post Production Supervisor: Rob Kirkpatrick Post Production Manager: Steve Fraser Picture Editors: Evan Landis, Phil Stilman Dialogue Editors: '''Shella Murray, Stephanie Crawford, Keith Traver '''Sound Effects Editors: Mac Holyoke, John Baktie, Eric Hurlbut Music Editor: Gordon Kidd Assistant Editors: Mike Reid, Glenn Barna, Ian Jeans, Peter Branton Negative Cutting: 'Catherine Rankin '''Laboratory Services Supplied by: '''Film House Group, Mars Studio, Alex L. Clarke, VTR Productions, Multitrack Recording Systems '''Animation Production: 'Wang Film Productions CO., Ltd. THE CARE BEARS FAMILY A NELVANA PRODUCTION Copyright © 1986 Those Characters from Cleveland, Inc. All Rights Reserved Canadian Copyright © 1986 Nelvana Limited Sezon 2 '''Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith Supervising Producer: Lenora Hume Line Producer: Steve Hodgins Associate Producers: Jack Chojnacki, Harvey Levin Story Editor: '''Peter Sauder '''Directed by: Jim Craig, Joseph Sherman, Lawrence Z. Jacobs Casting: Arlene Berman Assisting Voice/Casting: Collene Ferguson Voice Director: Debra Toffan, Rob Kirkpatrick Cast: * Dan Hennessey – Brave Hears Lion * John Stocker - Beastly * Eva Almos – Champ Bear * Billie Mae Richards – Bright Heart Raccoon * Luba Goy – Treat Heart Pig * Tracey Moore – Cheer Bear * Bob Dermer – Grumpy Bear * Pauline Rennie – Grams Bear * Chris Wiggins – No Heart * Terri Hawkes – Hugs & Shreeky * Melleny Brown - Tugs Character Development Directed by: Ralph Shaffer, Linda Edwards, Tom Schneider Character Development by: Penne Bender, Robyn Hill, Tom Jacobs, Ingrid Koepcke, Elena Kucharik, Esther Narosny, David Polter, Ernie Ruder, Judi Schuman Co-ordinating Producers: Heather Walker, Alexis Wallrich Unit Manager: Richard Pimm Production Supervisor: Dale Cox Production Assistants: Steve Chadwick, Brenda Kelly, Atul Rao, Nancy Liebfeld, Bruce Cruickshank, Mitch Nadon Storyboard Artists: Raymond Jafelice, Roy Meurin, Tom Nesbitt, Jim Craig, Lawrence Z. Jacobs, Sam Agro, Brian Lee, Bob Smith, John Yee Storyboard Co-ordinator: Victoria Shepherd Designers: Ross Campbell, Dave Quesnelle, Don Marshall, Doug Bennett Design Co-ordinator: Patty Beausoleil Assistant Design Co-ordinator: Kathleen Pepper Art Director: Kim Cleary Background Styling: Clive Powsey Graphics: Kim Cleary Colour Designs: Mary Eklund, Glen Binmore, Weronika Kapelanska, Shari Cohen, Tabatha Holtz, Steve Gelling Special Effects: Trevor Davies, Victor Glasko Xerography: Paul Hogarth Layout Supervisors: Jeff Dickson, John Flagg Layout Artists: Scott Bennett, Paul Bouchard, Marie Carter, Rick Corrigan, Diane Hare, Anthony Iacobelli, Mary Lyons, Rick Marshall, Brian Poehlman, Debra Pugh, Glenn Chadwick, Faye Hamilton, Brad Markewitz, Kathleen Melville, Erja Birgitta Pollanen, Scott Paterson, Rob Sadler, Anthony Tarantini, Dan Turner, Richard Vanatte Layout Co-ordinator: Lisa Ratke Posing Supervisors: '''Gary Hurst, Scott Glynn, Shawn Seles '''Animation Posing: '''Kelly Armstrong, Willy Ashworth, Debra Collis Armstrong, Irene Couloutis, Greg Court, Tony Egtzil, Brian Ferguson, Michelle Houston, Woong Cheon Jang, Dave Kupczyk, Royce Langford, Frank Lintzen, Ronald Migliore, John Pagan, Jens Pindal, Lynn Reist, Mike Shiell, Peter Yamasaki '''Posing Co-ordinator: '''Karyn Booth-Chadwick '''Director’s Notes: Andy Bartlett, Arnie Lipsey, Dave Cox, Ken Stephenson, Mike Girard, Shawn Seles, Scott Glynn, Dave Kupczyk, Gary Hurst Pre-Production Editors: Peter Branton, Ken Bruinsma, Mark Grosicki, Thomas Hounsell, Eric Huribut, Erica Jaudzems, Peter Jones, Sean Kelly, Perry Kyryluk, Evan Landis, Darrell MacDonald, Karen Saunders, Phil Stilman “Care Bears Countdown” Written & Performed by: John Sebastian With the Voices of: '''Rory Block, Jasmine Veilette & Claudia Medusa '''Music by: Patricia Cullen Post Production Supervisor: Rob Kirkpatrick Post Production Co-ordinator: Gregor Hutchison Pre-Production Co-ordinator: Helen Watson Supervising Editor: Scott La Barge Picture Editors: Jeremy Gauthier Assistant Picture Editors: Michael Munn, Erica Jaudzems Dialogue Editors: Shella Murray, Stephanie Crawford, Keith Traver Assistant Dialogue Editor: Fiona Paterson Music Editors: Gordon Kidd, Steven Hudecki Sound Effects Editors: Mac Holyoke, Eric Hurlbut, Melodie Long Assistant Effects Editor: Glenn Barna Recording Transfer Technicians: Mike Reid, Boris Altshtater Assistant Editors: Mike Reid, Glenn Barna, Ian Jeans, Peter Branton Negative Cutting: Catherine Rankin Laboratory Services Supplied by: '''Film House, The Command Post & Transfer Corporation, Robert Allen Productions, Multi-Track Recording Systems, Mars Studio Inc., Manta Sound Company, Sounds Interchange, Eastern Sound '''Re-Recording Mixers: Tony Van Den Akker, Marvin Berns Animation Production: Wang Film Productions Company Limited THE CARE BEARS FAMILY A NELVANA PRODUCTION With the participation of Telefilm Care Bears Characters and Designs Copyright © 1987 Those Characters from Cleveland, Inc. All Rights Reserved Program Copyright © 1987 Nelvana Limited Music Copyright © 1987 Nelvana Limited Sezon 3 Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith A Neil B. Saul Presentation Supervising Producer: Lenora Hume Line Producer: Peter Hudecki Co-ordinating Producer: Heather Walker Creative Consultants: Jack Chojnacki, Harvey Levin Story Editor: '''John De Klein '''Directed by: Joseph Sherman, Laura Shepherd Casting: '''Arlene Berman '''Assisting Voice/Casting: Collene Ferguson Voice Director: Debra Toffan Cast: '''Tracey Moore, Dan Hennessey, Bob Dermer, Pauline Rennie, Luba Goy, Michael Beattie, Tara Charendoff, Abby Hagyard, Keith Knight, Melleny Brown, John Stocker, Billie Mae Richards, Susan Roman, Chris Wiggins, Mairon Bennett, Don Francks, Jim Henshaw, Adam Simpson, Sunny Thrasher '''Character Development Directed by: '''Ralph Shaffer, Linda Edwards, Tom Schneider '''Production Supervisors: Richard Pimm, Dale Cox Unit Managers: Alexis Wallrich, David Altman Additional Production Facilities: Hanho Heung Up Company Limited, Wang Film Productions CO., Ltd., Shanghai Animation Film Studio Storyboard Director: John Van Bruggen Art Directors: Kim Cleary, Carol Bradbury Posing Supervisors: Shane Doyle, Gary Hurst, Scott Glynn, Paul Riley “Care Bears Countdown” Written & Performed by: John Sebastian Score by: Tom Szczesniak, Ray Parker, Jim Morgan, Acrobat Music, Patricia Cullen Post Production Supervisor: Rob Kirkpatrick Post Production Manager: Gregor Hutchison Picture Editor: Scott LaBarge Dialogue Editor: '''Sheila Murray '''Sound Effects Editor: Mac Holyoke Music Editor: Stephen Hudecki Produced in Association with the Global Television Network Produced with the participation of Telefilm Care Bears Characters and Designs Copyright © 1988 Those Characters from Cleveland, Inc. All Rights Reserved Program Copyright © C.B.I.S. Productions Inc. A NELVANA RELEASEKategoria:Seriale TV